Cold Case: Blue Eyes
by Ash Kaiba
Summary: Yami and Yugi are now detectives. When Yami learns that his rival is missing, he and Yugi reopen a case that may piece Seto Kaiba's whereabouts and who murdered Mokuba Kaiba.
1. Boredom

**Cold Case: Blue-Eyes**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER!!** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! None of it. Nada.

WHY? Oh, hello. Please read. With this one, I will be polling you.

**Chapter 1: Boredom**

"Good morning and welcome to the nine o'clock news. Another killer was caught…"

People kept watching the plasma screen. One short man, however, continued about his business. His spiky red hair hardly called for attention, at least not as much as his lightning blonde bangs. His deep red irises observed the world around him. _Maybe we're too dependant._ He concluded as his fair tone hands snared a cart. He ignored the large crowd.

A black sleeveless covered his chest. Royal blue pants provided a reminder of the old days… five years ago. Back when all his friends were near by, including his greatest rival. The boy looked to the north, where the magnificent skyscraper once stood. Now, the ground gave support to another business. The adult shook his head and sighed. Then, continued about his business. Fluorescent lights beamed down on him. Sparkling tiles attempted to blind him. The narrow eyes kept focused on the shelves next to him.

"_If I get a dime for every time you say 'destiny', I'd be even richer."_

He released another sigh as his fingers brushed a golden pyramid. He picked up the artifact and stared at the eye that he once lived. Then, listened to the chain links that fell back into position. A pulsing feeling from his pocket called him. The thin cell lit up when it was open.

"Yes…"

"Yami, are you there yet?"

"Of course, I am, Yugi. Just thinking."

"Let me guess. Life before graduation." The voice guessed.

"Yeah… I'll finish as soon as I can."

"What about our next case?"

"I don't know, Yugi."

Yugi Mutou hung up on the other end. Yami Mutou tucked the phone back in his pocket. _I hope everyone is okay._ He prayed as he pulled out a piece of paper. On it, he read the items he and his partner wrote down. And it is his turn to do the shopping. While he's gone, Yugi was supposed to be trying to fix their computer room. But, after Yami fried something, the room wasn't going to improve. The two weren't computer geeks like someone else they knew…and haven't heard from.

Duel Monsters were now a thing of the past. Tournaments were rare now and days. Virtual and video games took the lead big time over traditional gaming concepts. But, he and Yugi dropped out a long time ago and went to college together, using their winnings to pay for it. They graduated again and started a job. Now, what they get it low paying, which won't help them fix the computer.

Yami tossed a case of ramen noodles into the cart, suddenly thinking about his rival. Running into the now twenty-three year old would spark into conversations, like "how are you" or "how's your job." Of course, he realized his rival must be doing very well. When Yami first met him, he ran a business and attended high school at the same time; even though he had the knowledge to go on straight to college. One time, he spotted his adversary sitting under a tree branch, eating a thing of ramen. The memory made the adult chuckle.

With a small smile playing on his lips, Yami continued shopping. As he picked up the items, he crossed them off the list with a mechanical pencil. The cart was only half full when he pulled up to the check out. The cashier twittered as he unloaded the cart.

"Congrats."

Yami looked up and chuckled to himself. "That was nothing."

"So, what are you and Yugi do now?"

"I don't know."

"You sound bored, Yami."

"You can stop now, Rebecca," the adult hissed as the college student covered her laughter now.

"Come on. I know you guys." Rebecca Hawkins cooed. "Unless, you're waiting for a challenge."

"Rebecca, just because you're Yugi's girlfriend doesn't mean you can pry into our job." Yami snapped.

"I might as well. Three of us are the only that **have** been keeping in touch."

Yami sighed again as he paid her. Rebecca yanked the receipt off. Her blonde hair still retained that light color. Glasses still rested on her nose. "Thanks. Please come again."

Yami strolled out the automatic door. He carried the plastic bags out to the parking lot. His old blue Focus waited for him. Her body fell a bit when he loaded the groceries in the back seat. Yami slid into the driver's and closed the door. The seat belt jumped over his chest and into the other half. With the turn of a key, the engine sprang to life. The occupied man reversed out of the slot and onto the road.

_What can Yugi and I do?_ He wondered as he fished out his cell phone again. Yami hooked it up with his hands free thingy.

"Access internet." He ordered.

**Internet accessed. Please state search.**

"Phone number and address of Seto Kaiba."

**Searching… No result.**

"Article on Seto Kaiba."

**Searching… One result.**

"Read file."

**Missing: Seto Kaiba.**

Yami gasped as a horn honked. His foot went down on the gas.

"Name source of file."

**Domino Police Headquarters.**

"End task."

_Kaiba…missing. No, that can't be. Why?_

"Dial home phone."

The ring tone echoed in his ear. "Mutous. Any case we can solve."

"Yugi, it's me."

"Darn. I thought it was a client."

"Yugi, I'm going to swing by the department."

"Huh? For what?"

"Any thing that deals with Kaiba." Yami answered as he hung up.

"_Shut up! I'm sick and tired of you talking about the 'Heart of the Cards'!"

* * *

_Pole: What house do Yami and Yugi live in? 

a. on landowner's

b. apartment

c. an old jail house

d. a decent size house (with three bedrooms and a basement)

I didn't think that far ahead. What do you guys think?


	2. Searching the File

**Cold Case: Blue-Eyes**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER!!** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! None of it. Nada.

Hey. Only one person responded to last chapter poll. Please...this is your chance to have a say in this. DannyGhostGirl, Yami and Yugi now live in an apartment. Thanks for the vote.

**Chapter 2: Searching the File**

"You want to do **what**?!?" The chief hissed.

The other officers hustled around. Yami glared at the old man.

"I would like access to the file room," he stated again.

The chief growled. His white mustache twitched. The dark blue uniform demanded respect from Yami. Behind him, plaques of honor gleamed from the wall. A dying coffee machine made its residence on the counter to the right. The left wall held up all the chief's memories while in the force. Especially when he first met the Mutous. Since then, the two assisted the police department. The government knew about it and decided to keep Yugi and Yami's job a secret from the public.

Yami snapped out of his reverie as the old man rose out of his seat. The coffee in his mug jiggled and calmed back down to a smooth surface. The old man stood behind his desk, not moving. The Mutou concluded that the other man was thinking. His slender body slowly sank down into a chair.

"Tell me, Yami. Why?"

The detective stayed silent. Before speaking again, Chief Hiroshima turned and faced him.

"Does it have anything to do with your friends?"

At that, Yami nodded. Hiroshima sighed as he approached the second chair in front of his desk. The cushion gave in to support him.

"Which one, Yami?"

Yami sighed, "My friend, Seto Kaiba. I did a search for his address and phone number, but couldn't find one. Instead, I found a file from this building…that Kaiba is missing."

"He has been missing for five years, Yami," the old man whispered as the young adult gasped. "His company went bankrupt four years ago. And his home was sold and transformed to an orphanage."

"No…"

"I'm sorry." His boss apologized.

Yami sat still, allowing it all to sink in. _If Kaiba comes out now, he has no where to go. What do I do?_

"Yami…"

His violet eyes jolted up. Hiroshima rose to his feet and strolled over to the window. Yami, curious, followed him. The streets of Domino continued as they usually do: rush hour and nothing at all. His mind wondered on what the chief would say.

"_I trusted you. Now, can you trust me?"_

"You miss him, do you?"

"All of them." Yami answered. "Chief, when did he disappear?"

"Like I said, Yami. Five years ago on June 7."

"What?" Yami gasped. _That can't be right… That's Mokuba's birthday!_

Hiroshima's brown eyes glowed in pity.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!! KAIBA WOULD NEVER MISS MOKUBA'S BIRTHDAY! NEVER!"

The old man glanced at the detective; then back outside. "I've been working on a case, Yami. But, I'm so old. Too old for a **game** of tag."

His heart stopped. His blood froze inside his veins. All trains of thought screeched to a halt. Fresh oxygen was blocked from entering his lungs. _A case… Will it lead me to Kaiba's whereabouts? What is this game of tag the chief is talking about?_ Yami wondered as he looked directly into Hiroshima's eyes. He still had trouble finding the courage to speak.

"_You can stop that 'Heart of the Cards' speech. I'll win this Duel myself."_

Yami shifted his gaze to the ground. His hands wrapped themselves around the Puzzle. _Is this why I keep thinking about him? What are you trying to tell me?_ He pondered. The gold grew cold in his hands. He felt the Puzzle's power starting to leave him. Though Chief Hiroshima was in the room, sipping his coffee, Yami felt isolated. Something weighed him down. _What are you trying to tell me?_ And it all stopped.

His power returned back to him. The feeling of isolation fled from him. The former pharaoh struggled to grasp the meaning. But, it didn't come to him. Just like everything else.

"Yami… Are you alright?"

"Yes, sir." Yami answered, trying to warm the cold pyramid.

"Follow the signs on the walls. I hope you find what you are looking for." His boss sighed.

Yami bowed and turned the brass knob of the door. The wooden panel creaked open, revealing the busy main office of the headquarters. He stepped out and closed the door behind him. The majority of the force was male. But, that didn't include the operators, which were female. Yami glanced up at the crème called wall. A small rectangular sign pointed left from the chief's secretary's desk. So, he followed.

The activity swarmed around him. Trainees were busy fetching documents for other officers. Yami kept a constant check for a change in direction. Conversations from the water fountain reached his ears as he approached a door. On the fogged glass black letter proclaimed that only personal may enter. The knob gave into his will and he stepped inside. The room was dark expect for a small desk lamp in front of him. The detective approached the light, closing in the 'Recorder.' Arika Ojiyo, or the 'Recorder', knew cases on the back of his hand. Thus, as soon as he came into the department, he never had another job.

"Ah… Yami, how can I help you?" He asked.

Yami chuckled as Arika respiked his short, black hair. Then, looked at him with a grin on his face. "I need the case on Kaiba, Seto."

Arika jumped out of his swivel chair. The slender man ran to a file cabinet, humming the first letter of the last name. When he cried out that he found the right drawer, it flew open. Arika's hunter green sweater revealed that he was hunched over. Finally, he stood straight and closed the drawer. He marched back to his desk with a grin of triumph on his face.

"Here you go."

Yami grabbed the vanilla folder. He held it in the light as he glanced at the case number and name of the victim.

"Recorder, this is the wrong one." Yami whispered.

"Ah. It's the right one."

"This one deals with Mokuba. I said Seto!"

"Read the details." Arika mewed.

Giving up, Yami left the room, still carrying the folder. He ignored the officers greeting him. And Chief Hiroshima at his door. His mind rolled over why he received a case on Mokuba when he's looking for Kaiba. Once again, he slid into the driver's seat. The engine roared as he guided back home. Ryu Apartments, or more commonly known as Apartments of the Dragon, loomed ahead of him. The case folder rested in the gray seat next to him. Yami applied the brake as his turn signal blinked. He pulled into the parking lot and parked. He looked at the traditional style building. Sliding wooden doors marked the entrance of each room. He and Yugi lived in the largest room a customer could get. A two bedroom, which were a decent size, with a decent dining/kitchen area was their home. It served them well and the government paid most of the rent. The two had to cover electricity.

"Yugi…"

The shorter Mutou looked up with a smile on his face.

"About time, Yami." He replied as he took the groceries from his partner. "A new case?"

"I guess." Yami answered as he placed it on the table.

Yugi tucked the products into their proper spot. He approached the table and spun the folder to face him.

"Yami…This is about Mokuba…"

"I know."

"And it's a cold case."

Yami spun around. His eyes revealed his surprise. Yugi rose back to his feet and into the kitchen.

"I made some soup. Why don't we eat?"

"Sure. We'll look at this tomorrow."

"Okay, partner."

Yami accepted the bowl Yugi offered. He dipped the spoon in and took a bite. Yugi carried their glasses of water and fetched his own. He joined the half finished Yami. The two said nothing. Since Yami returned from the dead, the two had their old connection. They knew what the other was thinking…unless their train of thought was a mess.

"Thanks, partner."

Yugi looked up. "Where are you going?"

"To bed," Yami answered.

"In the clothes you're in."

"No.'

Yami closed the door. He slipped out his clothes and tossed their in the full laundry basket. He figured Yugi would work on it before going to bed. He, on the other hand, wanted to think things out. Like why did the 'Recorder'…and the chief for that matter…give him a cold case? His eyelids fluttered as he fought against sleep. But, the night claimed him.

_Yami broke into a dash. The only other figure in color was a few feet in front of him. But, he was blocked by a faceless crowd. His strides kept the two apart. Yami extended his hand out. The crowd shuffled their way to block him. His violet eyes stared at the back of the head of a brunette. He wrestled his way, but was pushed back. His only hope was to cry out the brunette's name. His mouth opened._

"KAIBA!!" He screamed, jolting up to a sitting position.

Sweat dripped off his jaw line. His breathing had difficulty of returning back to its regular pace. Yami glanced across the room. His partner, Yugi, shifted in his sleep and returned back to dreamland. The adult sank back into his mattress, which happened to be way too soft for his tastes. But, if he pulled out the bed under his own, Yugi would throw a fit in the morning. His arms formed an awkward triangle as his hands rested under his head. The violet eyes stared at the ceiling, only sparing one second to glance at the Puzzle on their dresser.

_Kaiba…_

"_Once we get to Japan, we're __**even**__. Got it?!"

* * *

_Poll #2: What part of the computer did Yami fry? 

a. the mother board

b. the processor

c. the whole thing


	3. Where to Go

**Cold Case: Blue-Eyes**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER!!** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! None of it. Nada.

Welcome to chapter 3! And Yami fries the WHOLE COMPUTER!! Thank you all who voted. Oh, when you see this /.../, it's Mokuba's spirit talking.

**Chapter 3: Where to go**

_**Victim: Mokuba Kaiba, a thirteen year-old**_

_**Evidence: a 9mm bullet found in the body; no match to guns in police department**_

_**Last seen with his older brother, Seto Kaiba, by bodyguard, Roland Smith**_

"_**They were going to spend the day together. Mr. Kaiba [Seto called the day off to help celebrate Mr. Mokuba's birthday."- Roland Smith**_

_**Eye Witness: Seto Kaiba [MISSING. ONE MONTH BEFORE CLAIMED LEGALLY DEAD.**_

_**Suspects: none**_

Yami sipped the green tea. Steam tickled his face as he lowered the porcelain cup. It clicked on the saucer. The folder's contents were sprawled out in front of him. The Egyptian artifact now hung around his neck. His violet eyes were dark as small rings started to appear. He rubbed his temples, praying to come up with the reason why he had that dream.

The adult looked up. One of the pictures stared at him. Mokuba's body lay in a pool of blood. Yami could see the frozen look of terror on his face. The print of the report whispered that the body was found in the park. He pushed it away. Inside, the detective felt his heart breaking. _Mokuba… I will find your brother, at all costs._ Yami vowed, glancing up at the digital clock. Its bright green numbers reported the time. _It's still 4:37! And I can't see before of that dream._

The adult sighed. _Mokuba died around 9:22, just as it was getting dark. The killer might have taken Kaiba because he saw the murder. But, what is the motive? Why did the killer target Mokuba? Did Kaiba take away something important from them?_ The questions repeated themselves. _But, who did it? It is obvious that the eye witness would somewhere that the killer can kill an eye on him. But, where?_

At that, Yami stiffened. The metallic ringing echoed in the room. _Now, who on Earth would call at this hour?_ He wondered as stiffly rose to his feet. The bright green screen lit his path. A couple feet before the counter where it rested, Yami reached out. His heart pounded hard inside his chest. _Kaiba…let be him. Please tell me that he made it to a phone._ He prayed.

"Mutou's." He replied.

"Yami-boy…"

_No…_ "Pegasus? What the hell are you doing? What made you think you could call us at this hour?"

Maximillion Pegasus went silent for a second. Then, spoke, "I thought I'd check up on you."

Yami gasped.

"It has been years since I lost the Millennium Eye, but I can still sense things. Just a minute ago, I sensed hopelessness and despair."

"I still have hope, Pegasus."

"You do, Yami-boy…"

'_**ONE MONTH BEFORE CLAIMED LEGALLY DEAD.'**_

"PEGASUS! CAN YOU SENSE KAIBA?"

"Kaiba-boy?!? Why, it's been forever since I last saw him."

"Pegasus, please…"

"I don't know, Yami-boy… I've tried to call him, but I couldn't even get him on his cell phone. That is…before I found your number."

"Thank you…"

"Huh?" Pegasus exclaimed. "WAIT A MINUTE, YAM-"

Yami placed the phone back on the charger. _26 days… 26 days is all we have to find him and solve this case._

"Yami?" A sleepy voice called out to him. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

Yami angled his head. Yugi wore his cloud pajamas. A teddy bear was in his right arm. His left fist rubbed the left eye. The taller stood there in thought.

"Who called?"

"Pegasus… He found our number and called to check on us." Yami answered.

Yugi nodded.

"Go back to bed, Yugi."

"So should you…" Yugi yawned as he went back into the bedroom.

_I wish I could, partner…_ He thought as darkness crept into his mind.

"Yami…"

His eyes opened. Yugi peered at him. Yami smacked his lips and stretched. His partner wore his gray sweatpants and white tee shirt. Over that, the matching gray hoodie added extra protection against the morning cold. Inside the pocket, Yami noticed the outline of Yugi's badge and cell phone.

"Looks like you did get some shut eye," his partner grinned. "I'll be back by nine. If you're hungry, don't wait for me."

"Yugi, be careful."

Yugi Mutou nodded and slid the door shut behind him. Yami listened to Yugi's fading footsteps and glanced back the file. _This case…and my dream… Do they go hand in hand?_

The once busy sidewalks were now empty. Hardly anyone used them anymore. Advances in transportation caused the decline of walking. Yugi was about the only one. Their neighbors knew that and made sure to greet him every morning. But, his mind was focused on his partner. Something seemed to be troubling him.

His partner was up when Pegasus called. Maybe even before that. Yugi wondered all the possible reasons. Yami seemed to be acting strange…like the case was affecting him more than his partner. _Yami…why are acting like this? And aren't telling me? Something is on your mind._

"_I owe you for saving Mokuba."_

Yugi glanced up. No one was with him, but he believed he heard someone. _Mokuba…_ Yugi shook his head as he continued. His legs pumped, blood rushing to remove carbon dioxide. He pushed the faint whisper to the back of his mind. Whatever was in the case file, he knew that they will solve it.

_**Domino High School Graduation- Five years ago…**_

Yugi ran on the gym floor. The pearly white gown fluttered around him. His normally spiked hair was combed back and tied. Underneath, he wore a small suit. A small group stood in place. Three of them were in the same gown as him. The other had the blue gown. She turned and smiled as he approached them.

"We're out of high school, guys!"

"Hey, Yugi!" Joey Wheeler yelled.

"That's right, man." His friend, Tristan, added.

Yugi grinned as Téa smiled. Yami too joined them. He also joined their class and was able to graduate when they did. The two took each other's hand. Téa gently pecked him on the cheek. The group hugged. As they let go, Yugi's eyes fell onto Yami's…and his for that matter…rival. He could see the blue tie peeking out. The heavy Valedictorian medal hung from his neck. Startling bright blue eyes were actually warm and soft. _It looks like Kaiba discarded his shell tonight._ Yugi smiled.

"Hey, Kaiba!"

The head of the class turned and looked. "Yugi…"

"Just wanted to say congrats. You earned it."

"You could have gotten it if you put your mind to it." Kaiba hissed.

"Kaiba, the guys and I are throwing a sleep over at Tristan's place. You're more than welcome to come."

The eyes glowed even more, but darkened a bit. "I appreciate it, Yugi. But, I have work to do."

"On Graduation Night," the short one gasped.

"Mokuba's birthday is coming up. For six years, I was always busy on that day. I want to make it up to him this year. So, I have to catch up and get a step ahead before the seventh."

Yugi smiled, remembering the small black headed boy Kaiba called his brother. "Well, if you change your mind…"

"I can easily find where Taylor lives." Kaiba replied as he was about to walk off.

"Oh, Yugi…"

"Huh?"

"You and your other self… Do you two plan on studying all that police stuff?"

"Yup!"

For once, Seto Kaiba smiled. "Good luck. Keep in touch."

"You too, Kaiba." He whispered.

Mokuba and Seto Kaiba publicly embraced each other. The smaller boy showered his brother kisses. _The most perfect form of brotherly love._

_**Present…**_

Yugi sighed. That was last time he saw the brunette.

"I guess that is what is on Yami's nerves. Ye, Mokuba?"

The tombstone didn't respond. The boy's picture was encased by the gray granite. He carried the same carefree look that Yugi remembers him always carrying. While his brother's shield was on guard. Yugi could visualize the peaceful expression on the boy's face a few feet underground. The breeze blew. Yugi shivered. His hoodie wasn't blocking the chill.

/_Yugi…/_

The Mutou gasped as his mind clicked in registration. "Mokuba…"

/_Where's Seto? Why hasn't he come/_

"Mokuba… Is your brother alive?"

/_I don't know… Yugi, where is he? I feel so lost…/_

"Rest, Mokuba. We'll find him."

The boy's presence slowly evaporated away, only lingering long enough for Yugi to burn the incident into his memory. When Yugi was positive Mokuba's spirit was back in the grave, he rose to his feet and dropped the red rose in front of head stone. The detective turned back to the way he came. This time, he broke into a run.

_**Yami and Yugi's Apartment…**_

Yami pored over the file. He read everything and kept doing it until something popped out at him. It was nine twenty. But, Yami knew better than to worry. He chowed down a bowl of cereal and fetched another glass of tea. Beside him was a small clipboard. Its hostage was ideas that could link his dream to this case.

"YAMI!"

The other tensed. He jumped to his feet, bumping the table and catching the tea before the tea spilled over. The door slid open, revealing the sweatiest Yugi he'd ever seen. His violet eyes, however, carried a look that Yami hadn't seen in years…concern.

"Yami, we have to find Kaiba!'

His head lowered. "I know. We have twenty-six days until Mokuba's birthday."

"What happens then?"

"Seto Kaiba will be declared legally dead."

Yami watched his partner tense. "We can't let that happen. We have to find him…so Mokuba can move on to the Afterlife!"

* * *

Please review and stay tuned for chapter 4. Now, poll number 3!

What should Pegasus wear when he pops in?

his Duelist Kingdom outfit

Yu-Gi-Oh! the Movie outfit (only difference is the black ruffle)

A pink rabbit suit made to resemble his favorite cartoon rabbit, Funny Bunny


	4. Starting the Puzzle

**Cold Case: Blue-Eyes**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER!!** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! None of it. Nada.

Chapter 4 is up and ready. I don't have much to say, so go on and read.

**Chapter 4: Starting the Puzzle**

Yami stared at him in shock. His mind stopped. Yugi panted as sweat outlined his jaw line. Then, he charged into the kitchen. His hand snared a plastic cup. Cold water tumbled down into it. Yugi tilted it back and chugged it down as if it was rum. It appeared the coldness calmed him a bit. But, he jumped back to the topic he charged in.

"We've got to find him!"

Yami shook his head, "Wait a minute. Mokuba… Didn't he go to the Afterlife five years ago?"

"Apparently not." Yugi shrugged.

Yugi gently placed his cup down. He strolled past his partner and into their bedroom. Yami listened to Yugi open the dresser. Then, went back pondering the missing puzzle pieces. _Mokuba… His spirit is still here. Then, where is Kaiba?_ He wondered.

A sliding motion snared his attention. Yugi emerged from the room, wearing blue pants and a black sleeveless with giant silver buckles. He was reminding Yami of the Battle City days. Yugi snatched a packet of pop tarts from the cabinet. The thin foil gave into his will. The adult broke off a bite and popped it into his mouth. Yugi turned to back to the table and joined Yami.

"So, come on, partner. Tell me what's going on," Yugi demanded.

Yami glanced at his partner and back at the case file. _Where can I begin? When I started thinking about contacting him? Or when the 'Recorder' gave me the cold case?_ He wondered as a small knock echoed on his door. Yami discarded Yugi's command as he rose to his feet. He stalked off to the door. He slid open and glanced at a small cardboard box. He picked it up, seeing that it was from a computer store. _Another part I don't know how to put in. Where's Kaiba when we need him?_ He wondered.

He carried it back in. Yugi eyed the package.

"Another computer part," Yami answered.

"Okay. Now, what on earth is going on? Why were you up early this morning?"

"I had a dream last night. I believe Kaiba was in it. But, I was surrounded by a faceless crowd. A brunette was walking away from me. When I tried to cry out his name, I woke up." Yami explained. "I couldn't fall back to sleep. So, I came out and started to look and the file. I've been trying to connect this case with my dream."

"Oh…" Yugi hummed as he took another sip.

"What about Mokuba?"

Yugi eyed him. His partner appeared to be aware of his lack of sleep. His former host set his cup down again. "I will, but **you** should get sleep first. Maybe we'll be able to think clearly once you do."

Yami stared at him. _He's starting to sound like his grandfather._ He groaned as he rose to his feet. He glanced at Yugi before stepping into the bedroom. Then, opened the door and vanished from Yugi's sight. He looked at the small room. It surprised him that it could hold a total of three, as long as the third was a pull out. Yami approached the left bed. His body sank down into the mattress. _Why won't Yugi let me pull out the other bed? It has a harder mattress than this one_, he growled as he jumped off and tossed the fluffy comforter aside. The thin sheet granted him permission to go under. As soon as Yami's head touched the pillow, sleep claimed him.

_Yami broke into a dash. The only other figure in color was a few feet in front of him. But, he was blocked by a faceless crowd. His strides kept the two apart. Yami extended his hand out. The crowd shuffled their way to block him. His violet eyes stared at the back of the head of a brunette. He wrestled his way, but was pushed back. His only hope was to cry out the brunette's name. His mouth opened._

"_**KAIBA!"**_

_The crowd whispered. Yami watched the brunette. The figure stopped. Empty faces struggled to block the view. But, Yami saw a ghostly pale light…_

His body jolted up. Once again, he panted until his pattern was regular. _Why?_ He wondered as he glanced at the clock. _It has only been thirty minutes. What is the connection?_

His body fell back down. Yami stared at the ceiling, praying that a small slice of heaven would come down to him. But, it never did. He growled in irritation as he got back on his feet. _What does this dream have to do with the case? And Mokuba for that matter?_

"YAMI!!" His partner gasped as he stepped out of the bedroom. "IT'S ONLY BEEN HALF AN HOUR!!"

"It was the same dream, Yugi…"

Yugi's face darkened. "The same one."

Yami only nodded as he went back to examining the contents of the folder. His partner's presence vanished from his consciousness. Yami read the report for about the thirtieth time. Yet, his mind was still clicking.

"Yami, let me look," Yugi suggested.

So, he did. Yugi read the report and examined each photograph. Yami stayed where he was, praying that the shorter adult could find something. His partner went through the contents a second time. Then, slid them back into the folder. He looked at Yami with the only expression he could. Yami's heart fell deeper.

"What can we do? There's no evidence…"

"If we could just find Kaiba! It wouldn't matter what condition he's in, but his body would be evidence as well."

"Yugi, the killer probably kept him alive, locked up in a dungeon somewhere. He's probably forgotten about us and his brother by now!"

"Then…why you dream about him," the adult asked.

Yami felt his heart in his throat. As much as he wanted to say "I don't know," he couldn't bring himself to do it. It could possibly break his and Yugi's heart.

"I got it…" Yugi whispered as knocking continued on the door.

Yami heard him open it, but jumped up as "hell-" escaped Yugi's lips.

"Yugi! …!"

Yami stared, his eyes all wide. Before him was the biggest rabbit he'd ever seen. And it had its paws around Yugi. The other Mutou appeared to be surprised and a little frightened. The rabbit retained its white fluffy tail, but appeared to have fallen into a tank of pink paint. Red overalls rested on top of the bizarre fur. A brown strap crossed the back of the bunny's head. The rabbit stood up straight and patted Yugi with its paw. Then, turned and faced him.

"Yami-boy! It's been **too** long!"

"Pegasus?"

A mahogany eye froze him place. Then, was on top of him.

"I just had to visit! I haven't seen you two in years! Oh, and all grown up too." He jokily replied.

Yami cringed, but showed Pegasus a place to sit. Their sudden guest did with a smile on his face. The Mutous took back their previous positions.

"So, you two. What do you want do? Play a game?"

"Pegasus, not now," Yugi groaned as the 29 year old man started acting more like a seven year-old child.

His platinum blonde hair struggled to hang out of the head. His only showing eye glowed in amusement. White gloved fingers twirled and played with themselves. Pegasus stopped and started playing with his long pink ears. Once he got bored with that, the whiskers were next. Yami tried to ignore him, praying he will regain his adult demeanor.

"TOON ATTACK!!"

His muscles tensed. Panic surged through out his body. Behind him, Pegasus rolled on the floor. _Must resist urge to Mind Crush._ Yami growled as Pegasus rolled off in laughter. Yugi too seemed shocked. Then, he jumped up to his feet.

"Knock this off!"

Pegasus stopped and glared at the short adult. "And tell me, boys. Why does it seem that each of the Kaiba brothers have a connection?"

The two looked at each other. Pegasus chuckled again.

"Only one can reach one," Yami hummed. "Mokuba reached out to Yugi this morning."

"So, then. Kaiba has been calling for helping. And it's finally reached Yami," Yugi added. "In the form of a dream…"

* * *

End of chappie!! Now, poll time. And don't forget to review!

What activity sparks Kaiba's first words?

a. Yugi and Yami playing a game of chess

b. Yugi and Yami playing a round of Duel Monsters

c.Yami and Pegasus playing a round of Duel Monsters


	5. Where to Find the Pieces

**Cold Case: Blue-Eyes**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER!!** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! None of it. Nada.

YES! I finally finished this chapter. If you paid any attention to my profile, I was suffering from computer problems. But, that is now fixed!

**Chapter 5: Where to Find the Pieces**

"That has to be it!" The shorter Mutou exclaimed with excitement.

Yami stared at him; his violet eyes glowing with curiosity. The thought never crossed his mind before. But, it kinda made sense. Yami **knew** Kaiba better than Yugi did. And the teen's darkest secrets remained hidden in the pharaoh's mind. His violet eyes shifted to his lap, unsure. Maybe they were right. But, it made no sense to him. Kaiba…crying out in his dreams. Yami shook his head.

Across from him, Bunny Suit Pegasus and Yugi whispered of all the explanations. Yami, however, dismissed them. _There is no way. I can understand Yugi and Mokuba, but Kaiba… The only way he could cry out if he too was dead._ Yami forced himself to believe.

"Yami?"

"Yami-boy?"

He ignored them. But, added one thing before going into his room, "You can help, Pegasus, but you can't wear that suit."

The door slid shut behind him. The adult's body leaned against it, listening to the silence on the other side. Sorrow slid down his face. _Why…why do I keep having it?_

"_Yami…if anything happens to me, please take care of Mokuba."_

"_**Kaiba…what about you? What if something happens to him and you're alone?"**_

"_Then, keep me sane, I guess…"_

Yami shifted his gaze to the ceiling. This case shattered his heart. The former pharaoh wasn't positive about this anymore. _He's gone. All we'll find is his body. That is all we'll find._ He decided as exhaustion forced itself into his mind.

_Yami broke into a dash. The only other figure in color was a few feet in front of him. But, he was blocked by a faceless crowd. His strides kept the two apart. Yami extended his hand out. The crowd shuffled their way to block him. His violet eyes stared at the back of the head of a brunette. He wrestled his way, but was pushed back. His only hope was to cry out the brunette's name. His mouth opened._

"_**KAIBA!"**_

_The crowd whispered. Yami watched the brunette. The figure stopped. Empty faces struggled to block the view. But, Yami saw a ghostly pale light…of the brunette's face. His cheek was well drawn out, a well sign of starvation or malnutrition. Yami forced himself back to standing. He stared into an empty blue eye that slowly turned…_

"No!" His eyes snapped open. Sweat slid down once more. The former pharaoh stared ahead. Fear clawed at his mind and heart. _The third time… It has been same dream. But, why am I seeing more of it? Why?_

Blonde bangs followed the turning of his head. The red/violet spikes started to look ragged and droopy. His deep red wine eyes dulled with weariness and lack of sleep. _That has to been Kaiba. I only know one of person with cerulean eyes. But, why did they appear so empty? Is he really alive? If so, where?_ The pharaoh wondered as his partner continued to converse with the other CEO they knew. He thought about joining them, but the pain in his heart grew deeper.

_Kaiba has to be gone. He just has to. There's no chance that he's still alive out there. Mokuba's killer must've finished him off._ The ex-pharaoh concluded as he finally opened the door.

Pegasus was nowhere to be seen, but he heard some commotion in the bathroom. Yugi stood at the sink, washing what little dirty dishes they had in there. His girlfriend provided her help by cleaning the counters and stove. The cold case remained on the table. Its contents were placed back in.

"Oh, Yami…" She gasped. "Pegasus is in the bathroom changing. He said something about Kaiba."

"_Since God stops you, you should defeat God and keep moving ahead!"_

"What about him?"

"Rebecca knows about what we know," his partner answered.

"Oh…"

Yami carefully lowered his body down. He glanced into the hallway, but their sudden guest was still showing no intention of coming out yet. A growl escaped his lips as he shifted on his floor mat. The man listened to the water run from the kitchen sink. Yugi joined him after he and Rebecca left the kitchen. Pegasus eventually immerged from the bathroom and joined them in silence.

_**The Next Day…**_

Yami stirred. He glanced towards Yugi's bed. His partner was gone again, most likely doing his morning run. Pegasus checked out a room from the land lady, Kagome Mitsuko. And locked up the dreaded bunny suit in his wooden chest.

The adult settled down into his mattress, still feeling exhausted. His ruby eyes surrendered back to sleep.

_Yami broke into a dash. The only other figure in color was a few feet in front of him. But, he was blocked by a faceless crowd. His strides kept the two apart. Yami extended his hand out. The crowd shuffled their way to block him. His violet eyes stared at the back of the head of a brunette. He wrestled his way, but was pushed back. His only hope was to cry the brunette's name. His mouth opened._

**_"Kaiba!"_**

_The crowd whispered. Yami watched the brunette. The figure stopped. Empty faces struggled to block the view. But, Yami saw a ghostly pale light...of the brunette's face. His cheek was wll drawn out, a well sign of starvation or malnutrition. Yami forced himself back to standing. He stared into an empty blue eye that slowly turned... Until he saw both blue eyes. The crowd vanished as Yami stared a shade of blue pajamas with a deep navy blue robe on top. His rival stared through him, silent and still. _

_**With Yugi…**_

Yugi jogged down the sidewalk. He enjoyed the morning breeze playing his blonde bangs. The concrete walls lined the side closest to his body. The rising sun glowed the sky a light magenta. Sweat sipped from his skin. Curiosity filled his system. His partner's health concerned him.

Apparently, his old rival has been begging for mercy. _No_, Yugi corrected himself. The missing man was desperate for aid; most likely for someone to hold him. But, like Yami implied, the blue waters probably dried out a long time ago.

"Ack!" He cried as he suddenly felt wet.

"Oh, no…"

A woman in pink scrubs stood in the gateway. Her brown hair was cropped short. Brown eyes glowed in apology. "Please come with me. I'll dry your clothes." She insisted.

The pail and the gourd-like spoon slipped onto her arm. She took the short man and ushered him into the complex. Violet eyes took in the white building. Five windows allowed access to the outside world. A set of doors marked the entrance. He stuck close to her, uncertain of what was beyond the doors. The glass slab greeted him as he followed. The stench of sterile cleaning agents threatened him.

"I recommend stay on this floor. Change into this. I'll dry your clothes."

Yugi Mutou looked down at a little blue pajama set. With it, the deep blue robe appeared to provide some warmth. The detective waited to the woman to leave. When she finally got the hint, he switched his cell phone and badge to a pocket it the robe. Then, quickly changed into the uniform she gave him. Yugi handed her his wet sweets and hoodie. The woman left him.

_Maybe I can check this floor out._

The young man wondered down the halls. People in the same uniform as him were being seen by workers in patterned scrubs. _A mental institutional?_ He wondered as he absent mindedly strolled past an open doorway. The man froze. Every room he passed possessed a noise; talking, snoring, something. But, this one… This one was silent. He cautiously shifted into a defensive stance; only to let it down upon looking at the occupant.

Dull, lifeless blue eyes stared at him. Semi-pale skin begged for more sunlight. There appeared to be enough body fat on its bones. Thin, frail limbs rested on the armrests of the wheelchair. Greasy brown hair begged for a bath.

_No way…_

"What are you doing?"

Yugi spun around, facing a man with black hair. His midnight eyes warned the detective not to toy around. But, his voice was stuck in his throat.

"Well, what are you doing here?"

"I need…this man… Doctor…"

* * *

Poll 5: After his first words, what does Yami have trouble with getting Kaiba to do? 

a. getting him to eat

b. trying to keep him talking

c. both

Please leave your vote with your review. And HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SETO!!


	6. Battle for a Friend

**Cold Case: Blue-Eyes**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER!! **Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! None of it. Nada.

Chapter 6 is finally finished. And this poor story is going through so many rewrites in my head. Agh. I'll see how this ends. Enjoy this next installment.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Battle for a Friend**

Yami yawns as his arms stretch, attempting to reach the heavens for the umpteenth time. He retains the image of his friend in his mind, hoping to piece together his untimely disappearance. His hands splash cold water on his face; his violet eyes growing clearer by the second. His tricolor hair hangs down in his face, not wanting to go back up into his usual star hairdo. The older detective turns the knob away from him. The tiny waterfall in the sink ceases to exist. The man tilts his head back. His eyes close as he forces the image of the missing man to reappear.

Yami opened his mind's eye. Seto Kaiba sat before him, still and silent. Yami analyzes the features before him. He notes that the once CEO is thinner than he was five years ago. Blue robes hang off the armrests and only allowed a skeleton hand to peek out. Plus, the fabric sags off the once proud shoulders. Yami shifts his attention to his friend's face. His eyes followed the cheekbone upward. The sapphire orbs are pale with unawareness. Yami couldn't see any life or fire behind them. _Somewhere in your frail body, you hide, Kaiba. And only you can put an end to this mystery_, Yami concludes as he stared at the unruly hair.

"_Ring!!"_

Yami's mind snaps back to reality. The apartment continued calling him, trying to get his attention or Yugi's. Yet, it appeared that his partner was still out. The former champion cautiously opens the door, peering out into his own home. Once he felt that he was being a little too paranoid, he calmly strolls out into the kitchen. The little black handset continues crying.

"Mutou's, this is Yami speaking…"

"Yami! It's me…" He hears on the other line.

Yami sighs in relief before coughing up the needed determination to question his partner and best friend. Yet, as usual, the small duelist whom Yami shared a body with for so long was a step ahead of him.

"Meet me at Edo Sushi Bar. I'll explain while you have your tea."

At that, Yugi hung up. Yami stares at the phone blankly before slowly putting it back in its charger. He glances at the table. The vanilla folder still waits for another mind racking session. _Not this time…_ He thinks as he completes the black denim jeans with a dark sleeveless. His lightly tanned hand snags his keys as he walks into the hallway. Behind him, Pegasus was doing the same.

"Let me guess. Yugi called you as well?" Yami cocks an eyebrow at his former enemy.

"No, he called his girlfriend, who then relayed the message to me," the 29 year-old man answers. "Besides, we're part of this mess too."

Yami grunts quietly, full aware that the CEO of I2 has a point. He and Rebecca are involved now. And they are showing signs of not wanting to be left in the dark.

"Fine, come on…"

_**Edo's Sushi Bar…**_

Yugi taps the maple table top with his finger. He had called both his girlfriend and Yami, leaving Ms. Hawkins to contact Pegasus. His mind flashes back to when he found the possible Seto Kaiba. His normally calm eyes narrow as he replays the doctor's unkind words. Shaking his head, he returns to the task of organizing the whole explanation and theory of this morning's events.

"Yugi!"

The shorter detective turns around, recognizing the high pitch voice of his girl. Rebecca Hawkins grins brightly as she hugs him with all her might. Then, promptly sits down next to him. She had long grown out of the little sailor suit she wore years ago; now, that has been replaced with short t-shirts and mini skirts.

"So, sweetie. What is so urgent?" She purrs in his ear.

Yugi feels his face heat up as red blush struggles to overcome his natural skin color. The light blue topaz eyes retreat under her eyelashes for a few seconds. Once she realized that he wasn't going to talk, Rebecca crosses her arms and pouts.

"I hope we haven't kept you waiting," a cocky voice replies behind him.

Maximillion Pegasus and Yami circle around them. Both of them radiate their curiosity and the fact that Yugi's jogging suit was cleaner than it should have been. The two men took the seats across from them. Impatience glows brightly in their eyes.

"Well, now that everyone is here…" Yugi pauses.

Yami springs up; his left hand smacking the table. "Well?!"

Yugi lifts his eyes, just like the way he did five years ago. The irises move up as his purple warm to a dark red. "I think I found **him**…"

Pegasus and Rebecca glance at each other. Yami's whole body shuts down and restarts. Their guests continued to whisper until Yami growled from his chest. Yugi nods slowly; his face grave and worried.

"I think you're right, Yami…I doubt **he** remembers…"

"Where you did see **him**?"

Yugi pauses and looks away as if he's ashamed. Yami's face slowly shifts from that of anger to one of concern. His body slumps back down into his seat as shock made itself more evident. His hands cover his eyes as if the old pharaoh is ashamed. Pegasus stops his conversion with Rebecca and directs his only eye on the taller detective. Rebecca looks Yugi in the eyes and then at Yami. Their guests stay silent as the two remain statues themselves. Yami lowers his hands, but keeps his head down.

"Where…?"

"I saw **him** in a mental institution nearby. **He**'s not…" Yugi pauses as Yami cuts him off.

"Moving or even speaking. Just staring…" Yami finishes as his partner nods in confirmation.

Pegasus' face darkens with a parental worry that the Mutou's haven't seen. Yet, they figure that he has it somewhere inside him. His body stiffens as his mind absorbs the possible mental condition of his former rival. The older adult crosses his arms and closes his eye as if he is trying to think. The platinum blonde strands hang over his face, blocking everyone from observing his facial expressions. But, it could not cover up his smallest actions from his body. His shoulders tense and the closed hands tremble. Yugi is sure that the man started biting his lip.

"Pegasus, " he pauses as Rebecca closes her mouth, "this isn't your burden alone."

"Yet,…I've known Kaiba longer than any of you. For you, Yugi-boy, he was just another classmate until you became interested in Duel Monsters. For me, we were partners before I even planned Duelist Kingdom and a rival." Pegasus replies.

Yami adverts his eyes in a different direction. _He's right, Yugi…_

_But, Kaiba only allowed you close to him after the gods brought you back. I think you are the only person Kaiba considers a friend…_

"Sorry it took so long. What can I get you to drink?"

"Sake please," the blonde orders, flashing his I.D. at the waiter. The man nods and writes down the order before looking at Yami.

"Green tea. And please make sure it's hot…" The detective groans as the other two ask for water.

_**Kuro Mental Institution…**_

Yami glances around. His stomach slowly eats away the food from the sushi bar about 90 minutes ago. The patients gape at the small group. All of them dress in the uniform Yami witnessed in his dreams. Rebecca cringes closer to Yugi as the shorter male led him all past the others.

"Hello, Calvin… Good to see you doing well," they heard from the room Yugi was about to turn into.

The nurse looks up in surprise and steps aside. Behind her, the blue-eyed brunette continues staring at the floor. Yami gasps as he forces his body forward. He reaches out and the tips brush the porcelain skin. Chills fire through his flesh to his mind. Yami pulls his hand back as if it was burned, but forces himself to continue.

" _Kaiba!"_

_The brunette jumps, an unusual reaction from the teen. He turns to face Yami in the boys locker room. He had only buttoned the top half. On his left side, Yami notices a patch of skin that isn't like the rest. He points and Kaiba hugs the shirt closed._

"_What is that?"_

_Kaiba looks where Yami's finger is pointing and growls, "What?! Don't know what a birthmark is?!"_

_Yami looks at him, puzzled. Kaiba sighs as he grunts in annoyance, pulling the left side of the shirt back. He turns his body so Yami could see it all. A patch of flesh rests in the shape of a dragon. Then, the brunette immediately covered it up._

"_Forget it! I'm not explaining it!!"_

Yami straightens his back and turns towards the nurse.

"Remove this man's robe and top. I'd like to see his left side." Yami orders.

The nurse gasps, "But, sir. I can't do that unless the doctor here said to or the police came with a warrant!"

Yami directs his violet eyes towards his partner. Yugi links to his mind, telling him this wasn't the nurse from earlier. Yami releases a sigh as he turned back to 'Calvin.' Dull blue eyes stare through the floor. Greasy, untamed hair beg him to get them clean. The thinning cheekbones announce his malnourishment. Nothing that had to deal pride was left.

_Seto…I get you back… I'll free from the chains that hold you captive… I promise._

Yami glares back at the nurse. His hands whip out his badge. He watches the nurse take a step back again. Then, she breaks into a run out of the door. Yugi stares at his partner as yelling begins in the hallway. Pegasus approaches the wheelchair and tucks a hand under the boy's chin. He tilts the head back gently as he kneels down in front of him.

"What do you think," he questions Yami.

Yami shifts his gaze away. "I don't know. I'm not sure, but…my gut is telling me that this is him."

The older man nods, lowering the head back to the level it was before. He cups the side of the brunette face. "I too believe this is him. But, for some reason, Kaiba-boy is not responding to us or anything at that. Why?" He stops, directing his words to the patient in front of him. "Why do you remain silent?"

Yami grits his teeth and forces himself to look at Yugi. The shorter male also carries a downcast look and tries to discard it as his partner looks at him. Rebecca clings her boyfriend's arm.

"Can I help you," the doctor asks as he steps through the door.

Black combed hair remains out of his eyes. The brown irises lock with Yami's as the stare down begins. The taller detective repeats the same motions he did with the nurse. The doctor surrendered as the Mutou flashes the badge.

"Release this man. We need him for an investigation."

The doctor leans against the wall. "Calvin has never spoken in his time here. I don't see him being useful, Officer,…"

"Detective," both star heads correct him in unison.

"Detective, to your investigation," he completed.

"You can help if his robe and shirt were removed," Yami growls.

"Detective," the doctor replies before he became unable to control his laughter, "what are you looking for? Calvin has never been physically abused here."

Pegasus stands up suddenly. His mahogany eye burns fiercely as if the man took it as an insult. His shoulders tense as his hands curl into fists. His lips curl and growls start to escape his throat. "How could you…? How dare you to insult **him?!**"

Yugi rushes toward the I2 president, placing himself between the doctor and the other man. "Yes, enough."

The doctor stares at Yugi before opening his mouth, "Yes, enough is enough. I'd rather not cause any problems. Nurse, do as the detective requests."

The nurse nods and approaches Calvin. Yami watches her closely. The robe hangs from the seat as she slowly works the buttons of the pajama top. The fabric drapes limply of the skeleton frame. As she progressed, Yami kept his eyes on the boy's left side. Slowly, he starts to see discoloration of the pale skin.

"Stop, I'll take it from here," he orders.

The nurse hustles away as Yami peers behind the fabric. _The dragon…_ He pauses to look at the man's face. _Kaiba…we found you at last…_

"Yami?" Yugi calls out from behind him. Yami could only muster a nod. Then, the shorter partner, "Doctor, we appreciate it if 'Calvin' is to come with us."

The doctor tensed, but musters a nod of approval. Then, Pegasus pulls out his phone.

"Yes, we need a pick up, Croquette."

* * *

Poll 6: Yugi seems to be attracting the girls lately. What advice does Yami give him so Yugi can avoid various embarrassing situations?

a. "Carry one of Rebecca's ribbons."

b. "Say you're gay and have no interest in woman." Then adds, "Just don't say it in front of Rebecca."

c. shrug "Don't know. Why should you ask me since you didn't even wear the extra chains before the start of Battle City?"

(Yes, Yami tells Yugi to wear chains in the 9th volume of Yu-Gi-Oh: Duelist.)

As usual, post your opinion with the review. And I did take creative rights to police work in this story. Thanks for reading.


	7. Captive: Blue Eyes

**Cold Case: Blue-Eyes**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER! **Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! None of it. Nada.

**From the Desk of Ash Kaiba:**

September of 2008… Has it really been that long since I've worked on this? Man…

Now, in year 2011, I give to you Chapter 7 of the long, too quiet fan fiction **Cold Case: Blue-Eyes**. I've been so busy with school and **Snowball Effect** brainstorming is providing me the humor to last a lifetime. But, I am glad to actually pick this chapter back up again. No, this story again. I'm finding that I've missed working on this.

Well, since it took me _**forever**_ to get this chapter typed, I'll do a recap for all of you. Yami and Yugi Muotu are detectives whom lost contact with their high school friends five years ago. Yami was handed a cold case, the case revolving around the death of Mokuba Kaiba, after questioning the chief of Domino PD about the 'Missing' notice. Since then, he has been having dreams of a mute brunette. Maximillion Pegasus makes a surprise visit and joins the two as well as Yugi's girlfriend, Rebecca Hawkins. While on a morning jog, Yugi accidentally gets soaked by an employee of the local mental institution, where he finds a brunette fitting his rival's description. Later that day, he brings Yami and the others there, where Yami confirms the patient's real identity.

Now, chapter 7...

* * *

**Chapter 7:****Captive: Blue-Eyes**

Silence surrounded them. Yami shifts his weight on the fancy seats. Yugi grimaces and rams an elbow into Yami's side each time Rebecca squeals. Pegasus quietly reads his comics, attempting to keep his amused chuckles to himself. The only one whom seemed accustomed to this environment was the brunette across from him. The institution provided a t-shirt and sweatpants, but both articles proved to be too big for the young man. Empty sapphire eyes stared outward; yet, they never drew anything in.

Dead, defeated, broken… These words don't fit the man before him. Nor the man he was five years ago. Yami vividly remembered the determination his rival possessed years before. Now, he can't see even the tiniest flicker. That fact made his blood boil. _No one does this to you. Why are you allowing this, Kaiba? Why do you sit here: physical present, but mentally dead?_ The taller detective hissed.

The man before him doesn't respond. Yami sighed in exasperation, ignoring Yugi's struggle with Rebecca. The former duelist zoned out his surroundings, only focusing on the silent man in front of him. Furious rubies studied the failing frame. The semi-pale flesh stretched over the underlying bone like leather. Long, brown hair hung limply. His bony hands rested on thin legs. A man, full of pride and arrogance, was reduced to this?

Yami's hardened heart softened. Sorrow welled upward from his very core. The once furious eyes lost their anger and stared in shock. Yami lifted his right hand, gently running the tips over his rival's dry skin. Sympathy filled his eyes as tears collected in the corners. Opposite of him, Kaiba Seto blinked and a saline tear escaped its silent prison. Yami moved his hand to hold the brunette's and whispered, "You're still grieving…"

Kaiba gave no verbal response or any physical acknowledgement. His dead irises allowed the tears to slide down his face. And Yami silently grieved with him.

_**Yami and Yugi's Apartment…**_

"Ah, home sweet home," the shorter adult grinned.

Yami chuckled, pushing their guest in, "Happy to be away from Rebecca?"

Yugi Mutou nodded in confirmation, "She's a little too possessive sometimes. Kind of suffocating, really."

The former pharaoh nodded. Yugi rubbed his nose with his finger. He turned toward the kitchen, his mental gears whirling. Yami observed his partner. Then, a chuckle escaped past his lips as he pushed the wheelchair further in. Ruby irises glanced down at his missing friend. _I wonder which activity you would like: a soft bed or bath_, the King of Games pondered as a finger brushed against a chestnut strand. _Probably a bath first, then some actual sleep,_ he concluded as he maneuvered the chair towards the bathroom.

Yami Mutou paused at the door. The sheer realization of his rival's pain loomed over his heart. _You witnessed it, didn't you?_ He silently asked, expecting no response from the man before him. Yami slid the door open and nudged the wheelchair in. His fingers coaxed the loose shirt off, revealing the bony frame of the once dragon duelist. The faint birthmark attracted his attention. _I missed you, Kaiba. I'm sure we all do…_ Yami sighed as his body guided the shell into the tub. There, the detective removed the baggy pants and undergarment.

"Yami?"

The taller detective paused, looking up at his smaller partner in the doorway. "Yes?"

Yugi shyly smiles, "Just wondering if you would like or need some help."

"I know that I would, Yugi," Yami replies. His partner prepares to step over, but Yami continued, "I think its best that it is just one of us in here. It's enough that I am invading Kaiba's privacy. However, could you please make something for him to eat?"

The smaller detective replanted his foot in the hallway. His violet eyes glowed in understanding and confidence as he answered, "Yeah, sure. I can make soup for him. Oh, and I'll go light on the veggies and meat."

Yami smiled as his partner returned to the kitchen. He focused on his friend, pondering how he could maneuver the taller man. The adult shrugged and turned the water on. His hands fumbled with the knobs until the water reached the right temperature. Then, he auto piloted through the routine, mindful of his rivals staring eyes. As the shampoo ran down, the dull strands regained some of their lost luster. Yami carefully handled the long limbs as he ran the washcloth over Kaiba's skin. And as he rinsed the lather off.

Yami reached for the towel. The cotton fabric snapped the air as the detective pulled towards him. He patted his rival's skin and ruffled the long brown locks. Yami assisted the mute brunette out of the tub and positioned him facing the wall. He lifted the thin arms up near the towel. Kaiba's hands brushed the metal surface and instinctively curled around the rod. _So, you do control your body,_ thought Yami. _But, apparently you need rebuild your muscle strength._ He added, watching Kaiba's knees shake. The detective made quick work drying the slender legs. He caught the taller male as his knees buckled. Yami lowered Kaiba down onto the floor and listened to the former CEO pant.

_I wonder if you do remember what happened that fateful night_, Yami wondered as he reached for the second set of clothes the poor nurse gave them. _Poor girl... She soaked Yugi with cleaning water just to meet her crush. And to learn that he has a girlfriend. I must thank her, though. She did give us another set for you to wear, _his mind commented. _Though, I should find you so clothes that fit better. Then, we'll work on your weight._ He added as he blindly dressed his rival's lower half. Then, he faced Seto as he draped the button up shirt on the man's shoulders. Yami guided the thin arms into the sleeves.

A gasp escaped Yami's lips as a wet brown mop touched his shoulder. The detective felt the labored breathes against him. Yami gripped Kaiba's shoulder and pushed the brunette. He turned his head, trying to see the dragon master's face. The dead sapphires had retreated under their covers. Yami struggled to keep a small smile to himself. He was immediately taken back to his time at Domino High. To the times where he and the Kaiba Corp. CEO interacted. From the contests in gym class to the periodic chats on the roof during lunch recess.

_All right, I'll let you sleep,_ Yami sighed as he allowed the brunette's head to rest on his shoulder. _But, I should get you back in the chair and get you in a bed. Though, I wonder if you would like that soft mattress I'm using._ He smiled as his mind pondered how to hoist the brunette into the wheelchair.

He lifted Kaiba as high as he could muster, carefully dragging the brunette into the chair. Yami positioned the thin arms. Then, he quickly stepped to the front and guided his rival's feet to the metal foot rests. Yami pulled Kaiba back before pushing the chair back into the hallway. He guided the mode of transportation into the bedroom, making sure the chair was close to the bed as possible. Yami quickly threw the comforter and top sheet back. Again, Kaiba was lifted and deposited. Once the brunette's body completely rested on Yami's bane, the star-head pulled the fabrics up and turned the leave the room. Yami glanced over his shoulder, seeing his rival still sleeping. Content, the young adult left.

Yami walked down the hall and joined Yugi in the kitchen. His smaller 'self' stood by the counter, peering into their biggest pot. Yugi stepped away and looked at Yami. "How is he," Yugi asked as the two settled down at the table.

"He fell asleep after the bath. So, he's resting in the bedroom."

"On the pull out?"

"No."

"Yami, the top mattress is yours!"

"And I don't like soft beds," said Yami as he opened the case file again.

Yugi buried his face into his hands and sighed. "Yami, what information do you expect to find? Chances are that the answers we are looking for are stored in Kaiba's memories."

"I know, Yugi. I'm just trying to figure out how I'm going to approach at." Yami added, "He hasn't shown any signs of recognition. We may be dealing with an old friend that has no memory of us or our past. I wish I knew how to reach him."

"Yeah, Kaiba didn't really share a lot of his past with us. The only glimpse we had was when we meet Noah."

Yami nodded. And the virtual world still revealed little to the group. "But, remember what Mokuba told us?"

Yugi lifted his head up. "You mean after Death T? That they were adopted by their stepfather because Kaiba beat the man in chess."

"Maybe that is a way…"

Yugi scratched his chin at the possibility. Then, both men jumped as a scream pierced through the apartment. They could hear their neighbors shuffle and groan. Yami scrambled to his feet and dashed down the hall. Yugi shadowed him. The taller detective shoved the sliding door aside. His body froze as his eyes locked onto the torment form.

Kaiba's face twisted in anguish as tears rushed down his face. Bony hands gripped the pillow as thin legs kicked the sheets. His mouth hung open and another tormented scream escaped his lungs. His unused voice cracked.

Yugi pushed Yami in. Yami stumbled in and stared. Uncertainty captured his nerves as he struggled to figure out what to do next. He hesitantly reached out and gripped one of Kaiba's shoulders. When the brunette continued to thrash, Yami tossed his fear aside and latched onto the second shoulder. "Kaiba," Yami hissed, "Kaiba, wake up."

Kaiba's torment continued. Yami bit his lip as Yugi paced. He tightened his grip and earned a squeak of pain below. "Seto, Seto please," Yami demanded, "Wake up. Wake up!"

Eyelids flew open. Bright sapphires stared up at him. Before Yami think through what to do next, Kaiba pulled the detective down. Yami struggled with the sudden burst of strength and managed to sit up. His rival held onto his shirt. Kaiba's eyes retained the sudden light…as the Mutous now had to figure out how to calm him.


	8. Seeds of Confusion

**Cold Case: Blue-Eyes**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER! **Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! None of it. Nada.

**From the Desk of Ash Kaiba:**

Ah ha! Chapter 8! This chapter contains references to a story I've had on my mind for a while now, but haven't outlined or written scenes for yet. But, this chapter does reveal why Yami and Yugi possess separate bodies (at least for the purposes of this story). I don't know when I'll get around to posting it, but it will happen.

As for Cold Case and Snowball Effect, I'm aiming to do a monthly update until completion. If I finish one before the other, I guess I should try to finish the other neglected stories I have (like Murderous Perfection, Return to Monster World, and Save Me) and see if I can finish them before posting another. (Like the prelude to Cold Case. ^^;)

**Chapter 8: Seeds of Confusion**

"Wait, are you sure…"

"Yes, Pegasus," said Yami, struggling to contain his irritation. "Kaiba had a nightmare. And when he woke up, his eyes were brighter than when we brought him here."

Pegasus closed his only eye, apparently entering a deep thought process. Yugi rejoined the two, setting a tray of cups onto the table's surface. Then, he added, "Or it could have been that a new fear he developed. We don't know what scared him. When Yami did manage to calm him, Kaiba still refused to let go."

The silver haired man nodded as he picked up a cup and sipped. "In the years I've know Kaiba-boy, I never interacted with his more human side."

"Which is understandable," Yugi sighed. "We faced the same side as you."

"Even after the battle with Zorc," the American questioned.

Yami scowled at the reminder. Memories of his failure with his past surfaced. Then, the gods judgment to send him to the modern world to defeat the "god" of chaos and destruction. Yami remembered the times where he soloed against the god's pawn, the Spirit of the Ring, before reuniting with Yugi and his friends. And slowly losing them and other innocent people so their kas, spirit beasts, could be used for Zorc's darker purpose.

"Yami… Atem?"

Yami looked at Yugi as the unpleasant memories ended. His lighter half smiled and lowered his hand. Yami attempted to return the gesture, but his smile turned sour. The King of Games groaned and turned away from his partner and guest.

"Atem, Zorc is gone and has been for more than five years."

"I know…"

"Yami-boy…"

A shuffle echoed in the hall. They all fell silent and turned. Seto Kaiba stood, bracing himself against the wall. His body trembled. But, Yami remained stationary under the intense gaze. All the hatred zoned in and Yami felt he was the target. Until a voice he heard five years ago left his witness' mouth. "What are you doing here, Pegasus?"

"I'm visiting a couple of friends, Kaiba-boy." Pegasus calmly answered as he took another sip. "And I **dare** say you better sit down before you kill yourself."

The blazed blue eyes narrowed. His thin lips curled, bearing his teeth. He pushed his frail form off his support. The proud brunette wobbled and nearly fell out of exhaustion…if Yugi hadn't immediately moved nearby. Kaiba latched onto the smaller male's shoulder, almost using the shorter duelist as a crutch. His head now hung low, brown bangs shadowing his eyes. Short, quick breathes racked his boney frame. Yugi gestured and Pegasus responded. He rose to his feet and assisted the brunette down to a cushion, with Kaiba snarling at him all the way.

"How rude of you, Kaiba-boy… I keep you from falling to your death and you thank you by acting like an animal." The adult reprimanded. "Especially since I'm here visiting with two of your **classmates**, whom also happen to be your **hosts**."

Kaiba stopped and stared at the man like he grew a second head. Under his long bangs, thin eyebrows furrowed as a strange glow filled his eyes. In a move foreign to them, Seto Kaiba, the ruthless and almost robotic man in Domino City, tilted his head to the side. Even more so, the words out of his mouth rang warning bells. "What do you mean?"

"Kaiba, it's us… Yami and Yugi. We graduated together five years ago."

"How? Graduation hasn't happened yet…"

Yami stared. _What do you mean,_ he thought.

_**Few Hours Later…**_

Yami looked back at his rival. Just a few hours ago, they were given a glimpse of the brunette's mental state. However, the silent question loomed over the trio: Is the time gap caused by the stress of losing Mokuba? Or did Kaiba willingly repress his memories? Now as they ponder, the one key to Mokuba's murder slept on the couch. His location left the others to huddle around the Mutou's table. Yet, the brunette appeared to be calmer than the night before.

"It's a shame he didn't eat anything," Yugi sighed.

"Ah, but it is Kaiba-boy. Never have I seen him eat publicly, unless it's a business party. Oh wait, my bad, he didn't touch the buffet table there either," Pegasus groaned. "The _**child**_ needs to eat sometime. Hopefully, after I leave for the day."

"What are you up to?"

"Oh, just trying to expand I2. Finding a suitable site is a challenge. And before you ask, yes I already do have an Asian office, but I think a sub office for that branch will help." The adult answered, holding his hands up in the air. The three fell silent, having run out of things to talk about.

Yami got up, leaving the two at the table. He took the few steps into the living room. His ruby eyes scanned the brunette's prone form. Chestnut strands fluttered as he exhaled. Pale skin strongly contrasted the Mutou's dark couch. Loose fabric pooled around the frail frame. Yami pulled the fleece throw off the back and opened it up. He covered his rival with the fabric. Then, he sat down next to the couch and studied the sleeping form.

The King of Games couldn't remember a time where the dragon duelist slept so soundly. He recalled times of pain attached to the CEO's face. Now, his rival rested without tossing and turning or his face twitching. _More like Mokuba_, Yami grinned as Kaiba burrowed deeper into the padding. _Not once have I thought that I would see you sleep like a kid_. _But,_ his grin dropped, _how can I get your testimony if you don't even remember? Out of the two of us, you were the one that thought ahead…_ He sighed as his fingers pushed the long brown bangs out of Kaiba's face. Yami pondered as his fingers continued the simple action. Yet, the pieces remained scattered while some lacked the image.

Yami paused and turned his head towards the table. He listened to Yugi's and Pegasus' conversation, wondering what caught his attention.

"Mo…kie…" A soft voice said.

The detective returned his attention back to the couch. The dragon duelist shifted as tired sapphire eyes scanned his environment. _Forgive me…_

The former pharaoh answered, "He's still at school, Kaiba."

Yami prayed that, for now, his rival would buy the lie. The brunette settled down, accepting the statement. Yami smiled in relief and decided to test something. "Kaiba, do have any upcoming meetings?"

The half asleep CEO nodded. Yami waited to see if he would answer. "One… In two days, I think…"

"For what?"

Yami watched sleep reclaim his rival. Then, he rejoined Yugi at the table as Pegasus donned his shoes. The American left without a word. Yugi glanced up at Yami and asked, "Yes?"

"Do you remember Kaiba's secretary?"

The shorter partner cocked his head. Curiosity glowed in his amethyst eyes. Yugi's lips shifted to his right side as his mind's gears turned. Yugi rose to his feet and headed into the kitchen. He opened the cabinet doors, pulling a pack of tea bags out of one and two mugs out of another. He pulled a pot out of the cabinet next to the stove and filled it with water. Yugi turned the knob and waited.

"Her name escapes me. I think she's the one that he's had **after** he took over the company," Yugi answered. "I know we've spoken to her once…twice…"

"I know."

"Why do you ask?"

Yami joined Yugi in the kitchen. Then, he replied, "I want to see the meetings he had scheduled before Mokuba's murder."

"To see if one of them sparked motive?"

Yami nodded, "Possibly."

"I'll have to see if I could find Roland. There's a good possibility that he knows or remembers in this case," Yugi mumbled. "Probably also bring him here to see if he sparks something in Kaiba's memories…that doesn't revolve biting our heads off."

Yami smiled and nodded. "Sounds good, Yugi. Maybe Rebecca can help too."

"I'll get started, if that is all right with you."

"Yugi, it's not a problem."

"Even with being the one dealing with Kaiba?"

"I'll manage."

Yugi pushed his concern aside as he turned the burner off. He poured the water into the mugs and deposited a tea bag in each one. He passed a mug to his taller partner. The two allowed the tea to brew, pondering the challenges each one had. And how they were going to approach them.


End file.
